I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas with Six Hot Men
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: The Host Club hosts a Christmas party and chaos ensues.


**Title: **I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas with Six Hot Men

**Series: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Rating: **PG-13

Just like the ones I used to dreeeeeeam, where the hard abs glisten, and fangirls listen, to heeeeear brotherly love galoooore~ 8D I should record someday. Anyhow, when NotAnotherFangirl was over we discussed a Host Club christmas party (among Mori's Fashion Senses....that will come later). I expanded on the idea and this happened. I had to stop at the point Kyouya came in because I was laughing so hard at the mental image. You'll understand what I mean when you get there. I think if I sat on Tamaki's lap, I would get a serious case of the giggles. I probably wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. And yes, I HAD to work my guyxguy into there. 'Tis what I do.

Enjoy.

* * *

The fire was lit, the hot chocolate was made, and the ground was covered in snow. The only thing that Haruhi found ruined the moment was the fact that the snow was made by snow machines, which were actually quite loud, the hot chocolate was the world's most expensive at $25,000 a cup, and they had built the fireplace into the host club room about two hours ago. Not to mention that the snow was _inside_, in a small area assigned just for indoor snow fun. Not even the Christmas tree could make it seem somewhat authentic, considering every ornament was gold and diamond encrusted. She had considered taking one, figuring they wouldn't miss it, but then again risking Kyouya's wrath wasn't worth it. He'd probably add double the worth of the ornament to her debt, and she didn't need that. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan~" Hunny bounced over to her, holding a package that was almost as big as he was, "Tama-chan said to give this to you~"

Haruhi blinked and took the package, "What is it?"

"What's this?! A present for Haruhi?!" Hikaru gasped, appearing out of no where and scaring Haruhi half to death.

"Ahh no fair!!! I wanna give Haruhi a present!!! Did we get Haruhi a present?!" Kaoru whined.

"Of course we did!!!" Hikaru said confidently, "But unlike _some _people, we wanted to wait until Christmas!"

"Guys, I'm pretty sure it's not a Christmas present, it's not even wrapped," Haruhi replied, and then noticed a lot of the clients were already there, staring intently at what would be in the box and muttering about why Tamaki would be getting her a present.

"Well open it, open it!!!!" Hunny bounced up and down, curious as to what was in it.

Haruhi carefully opened the package and stared.

"What is it?" the twins asked in unison, all they saw was a big red pile, but their question would soon be answered.

"HOHOHO~ I hope you've all been good this year~"

"Is that...?"

"Should we turn around?"

"I don't know...."

"I'm a bit afraid..." On the count of three, the five host club members (Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori) all turned around to see Tamaki in a red outfit, fake beard and a very obvious fat suit. Everyone was silent.

Tamaki went over to Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "Psst!! Haruhi, it's me!! I'm wearing a fat suit!! Don't I look like Santa?!"

"I never would have guessed..." Haruhi muttered and Tamaki pouted, obviously hurt as usual. It seemed like he never got used to her sarcasm.

"You should put yours on, too!! Then you can be !!!" he whispered loudly, making it a lot more obvious than it already was.

"How about I don't and you go away," she replied.

"How about you sit on Santa's lap~?"

_WHACK_

"Ow..you didn't have to hit me.." he frowned and went over to his special Santa throne, "Fine then, who wants to tell Santa what you want for Christmas~?" A mob of fangirls rushed over to be first in line, almost knocking them all over. That's when they saw Kyouya, and everyone almost died, whether it be out of laughter or because hell froze over (whatever came first). Kyouya was monitoring the line....in an elf suit. In case you didn't read right the first time, let me dumb it down: Kyouya. Elf suit. Together. And he wasn't just wearing one of those hats with pointy ears, oh no, Tamaki made him do the whole 9 yards. He had the pointy ears, hat, shoes, and you can't forget those tights. The twins were trying to stifle their laughter, but Haruhi talked them out of it considering it looked like Kyouya was ready to spontaneously snap at any given moment. The fangirls didn't seem to mind, they all thought it was great. Most of them didn't even get to telling Tamaki what they wanted for Christmas, they just sat on his lap and fainted, only to be dragged away by Kyouya to a couch and another ushered on.

"Hey! Why don't we get costumes?!" Kaoru asked his brother.

"I think they still have those reindeer costumes in the drama department!!! We should go put those on!! We're not going to let him win!! C'mon!!" the twins rushed off to steal some costumes.

"Waitaminnut....Tama-chan is Santa?!" Hunny gasped in disbelief.

"No no, Tamaki-senpai is just pretending to be Santa...." Haruhi tried to explain, but it didn't seem to satisfy Hunny.

"Then who really is Santa?!" Hunny exclaimed again.

"Mitsukuni....Santa...isn't real," Mori informed him. The fangirls gasped.

"W..What..?" Hunny looked to him, the hope in his eyes draining.

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni. There was a Saint Nicholas, but he died in 347 A.D."

"Santa DIED?!" Hunny didn't seem to be fathoming the thought that Santa wasn't real. His depressed eyes filled with tears, and the over flowed. He looked down, crying. All the fangirls who were in Tamaki's line rushed over to comfort him.

"H..Hey!!! What about me my princesses?!" Tamaki frowned, "Don't you want presents?!" They all ignored him, comforting Hunny.

"Don't worry Mori-senpai, you did the right thing," Haruhi told him. He nodded.

"Here Hunny-senpai, drink this," one of the girls gave him some eggnog.

"Mmm...this is good.." he sipped it, then downed the rest of it all in one go. He then wandered off to find some more. That was when the twins came back and some of the fangirls migrated over there. Haruhi didn't know exactly what they were going on about, but it was something about being abused by Santa and needing to be comforted by each other since it was all they had.

Once they were done their speel, they went over to Haruhi, "So, anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

"Well, Mori-senpai decided to break it to Hunny-senpai that Santa wasn't real...he found happiness in eggnog..."

"Wait...that eggnogg...?" Hikaru asked, and Haruhi nodded.

"Erm...he might not want to drink that..." Kaoru replied.

"Why not? It's just.....oh no, you didn't..." she gasped when she realized.

They shrugged innocently, "Come on, it's a party." Haruhi looked over, scared to see what the alcohol had done to poor Hunny. He was already plastered, laying on the floor.

"Haha..hahaha Takashi..haha you're so tall..." he gushed, trying to climb up his leg, "I'mma getchu!" Unfortunately, his balance was off and he ended up sliding down at his crotch, taking Mori's pants with him to reveal pink bunny boxers. The girls gasped and gushed at the same time. Hunny was rolling around on the floor, laughing at nothing, "I love you floor..." Haruhi did a face/palm as Mori pulled up his pants. His expression didn't change, but you could tell he was embarrassed.

"Mitsukuni..keep your pants on..." Mori then tried to prevent him from taking his clothes off.

"But it's sooooo hooooot," he slurred, "I'mma die..."

Mori raised an eyebrow, but then Haruhi got a chair so she could whisper in his ear, "Alcohol warms you up....so if he's had enough, he must be boiling..." He then understood, but still tried to keep Hunny's clothes on.

"Bitch please I could *hic*uck you up...." Hunny was rolling away from him into the fake snow.

"Mitsukuni, that's enough, we're going home," he picked him up over his shoulder.

"Hahaha it's so tall from up here!! Bye Haru-!!!" he waved as they left the room. Luckily no one seemed to catch what he said and went back to what they were doing.

Tamaki still seemed up set that no one wanted to sit on his lap, "Hey Mommyyyy, will you sit on my lap?"

He may say a lot of weird things, but that one took him off guard, "Tamaki, did you get into the eggnog? I think the twins spiked it. I have yet to replace it."

"Nyo, I just feel lonely..." he pouted.

"Well, the answer is still no," he went up the thee stairs that went onto the small staged area Tamaki was on. That was when Tamaki took the opportunity to grab Kyouya and force him onto his lap. Kyouya almost lost his pointy hat.

"See~? Daddy loves you~ Now tell Daddy what you want for Christmas~" he gushed.

"A new best friend.." Kyouya muttered, crossing his arms but not fighting Tamaki.

"LE GASP!! Did you just call me your best friend?! I'm so flattered!!!!" Tamaki gushed.

"Is that the only part you-?" he looked over to see several fangirls all ready to squeal at any moment watching them. "Now look what you've done..." he scowled at him, "You're making a scene!"

"So~? I'm your best friend!!!" he didn't really seem to care about anything else now. It was almost like Haruhi had called him father or something.

Haruhi then went over to the window to get away from the chaos and noticed something, "Hey...it's snowing." The twins, who were closest to her, went over, "Hey! It is! We should go outside!" The two of them dragged Haruhi out whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey!! Where are you taking her?!" Tamaki gasped, and Kyouya got off his lap just in time or else he would have ended up on the floor. He then followed them outside. It was just cold enough for it to snow, so it wasn't freezing cold outside. Everyone was excitedly playing in the rare amount of snow outside, and even Haruhi couldn't help but crack a smile. This Christmas may be different with them around, but who said that was a bad thing?

The next day, the Host Club got together to exchange gifts they'd gotten for each other. They had decided to do a Secret Santa, but it didn't seem very secret. The twins got each other, and ended up giving each other matching underwear. Haruhi didn't really want to think about what they were going to do in it, since typically you don't get someone undergarments and not expect something in return. Hunny got Mori a pair of sunglasses. She didn't know why until he put them on, and realized it all made sense. Bodygaurds wore them so you couldn't tell where they were looking. It seemed to all make sense. Mori got Hunny a cake, which while it could go bad seemed to satisfy Hunny all the same as he made a mess trying to eat it with his hands. "Daughter~ Open my present!!!!!" Tamaki shoved a box in her face. She sighed and opened it, expecting something that would better suit him than her. Or better yet, another outfit that matched one of his. She opened it up and blinked to find a book about travel.

"Wow senpai, this is......surprising.....but thoughtful," she opened it up to find a note inside that read _Dear Haruhi, What, did you think Tamaki could come up with this by himself? He needed help, but give him the satisfaction that you actually like it. From Kyouya. _She looked up to find Kyouya suspiciously burying his face in his notebook. She shook her head, "I like it, really. Now I have a gift for you." She gave him a package. He opened it up to find a very festive Christmas sweater. It was like the one your Grandma would buy for you.

"Wow...that sweater is.." Hikaru began.

"So ugly..." Kaoru finished.

"Trust me, just wait for it," Haruhi crossed her arms.

"It's so BEAUTIFUL!!!" he gasped, trying to pull it over his head but getting stuck. "I feel so much like a commoner~ I'm going to have a commoner Christmas in a commoner sweater!!" he gushed while he was still inside the sweater, his hands waving about over his head because he couldn't bend them. Kyouya, as usual, has to come and help him find his way into it.

"You're goooood," the twins said in unison as Haruhi smirked with satisfaction and shook her head. Tamaki danced around the room singing 'I'm going to have a commoner Christmas and I'm going to look like a Co-mmon-er~'.

"You know, if you're going to sing you may as well sing an actual Christmas carol," Kyouya commented.

"YES! IT'S BRILLIANT!!!! We shall go Christmas caroling like commoners!!! Come on, let's all go!!!!" he ordered and made his way out singing a quite different version of Frosty the Snowman. It went something like 'Frosty the Snowman was a jolly happy soul. With a diamond pipe and jasper nose and two eyes made out of sapphire~' She didn't catch, or want to catch the rest because they had already made it out the door.

**~THE END~**


End file.
